Connections and connectors for communication applications often include plug and socket connections. Different media are often associated with particular types of plugs and sockets. Although many applications are provided with wires terminated directly to termination blocks, for example including insulation displacement contacts (IDC's), it is advantageous to use plugs and sockets, particularly where rearrangement and testing of the connections is necessary.
Particularly in United States, for communications applications, RJ style plugs and sockets (jacks) are used. The plugs (e.g., RJ11 and RJ45) are modular units with contacts disposed in a contact region or over a contact face. Different formats are used for connecting the wires to the plug module. Most of the arrangements require tools or crimping devices for making an adequate connection.
The modular plugs typically used do not always provide adequate connections, for example for high frequency applications. The tools used in the arrangements that are typically provided require a great deal of labor. The quality of the connection can vary based on the integrity of the connection provided by the plug.